a crush turned deadly
by troyella baby
Summary: ryan evans stars in all the school's productions with his drama queen sister sharpay but what happens when gabriella montez gets into the picture? and falls for troy bolton will it all come crashing down? or will gabriella become his obsession? first FF


A crush turned deadly

Ryan Evans was east high's drama king he starred in all the school productions along with his drama queen sister sharpay they were never out of a play that is until east highs new girl Gabriella Montez came to the school. That's when it all came crashing down…

FLASHBACK

_Gabriella Montez was curled up on the couch reading a book in the hotels main lobby. Gabriella was a shy girl. Never had many friends. And always kept quiet. She wasn't troublesome she was smart and got great grades. Gabriella's mom Ana Montez came down to greet her and trying to persuade her to go make new friends._

"_Gabi?" Miss Montez asked while taking the book form her daughters hands "go get dressed for the teen party down stairs" "Can I have my book back?" Gabriella asked "yes sweetheart now go" When Gabi got down there the party was in full swing she heard music coming from somewhere then she spotted a karaoke machine with two teens singing they got done the song everyone cheered but Gabi she was to in to her book to notice. Then she couldn't see her book because the spotlight hit her meaning she had to sing "no I can't--" she tried to protest but she couldn't she was already on stage with a boy she didn't know. He had blue eyes and sandy blonde hair was really cute and was nervous. The music started the boy sang first_

_Living in my own world Didn't understand That anything can happen When you take a chance_

_Gabriella stayed quiet the boy noticed this and was about to leave when he heard her sing_

_I never believed in What I couldn't see_

_They both sang _

_I never opened my heart yeah!! To all the possibilities I know that something has changed Never felt this way And right here tonight This could be the start Of something new It feels so right To be here with you And now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart The start of something new_

_The place erupted in cheers they stood looking at each other. "Troy" he said putting out his hand for her to shake. "Gabriella" she said smiling while shaking his hand they heard chants and realized the ball was dropping 5,4,3,2,1 "HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" everyone yelled troy and Gabriella stood in an awkward silence thinking the same thing "should I kiss her?" "should I kiss him?" "Um I'm going go to my mom and wish her happy new year" "me to I mean not your mom my mom" he said scratching his neck "Oh hey ill call you put your number in" "ok here you to" and they went there separate ways _

PRESENT DAY

"But mom I don't want to go to east high ill be labeled the freaky math girl again" "Oh honey you just be Gabriella ok now go off to class bye sweetheart"

IN CLASS

ATTENTION Mrs. Darbus yelled today we have a new student Gabriella Montez. Gabriella walked in silently and took a seat in the back troy had met a Gabriella over break _could that be her no to coincidental _he thought silently he glanced back at her and it was indeed Gabriella Montez. Soon class was over and he was going to talk to her. He waited out side for her but she came out with Ryan talking to her she laughed at something he said "and then that's when sharpay's poodle bit her shoe because it had a dog treat in it" "that is hysterical" Gabriella laughed she bumped into troy with out even realizing it "Oh my god are you ok?" she asked concerned Oh yeah I'm fin--" "Gabriella?" "troy?" "I don't believe it when did you get here?" troy said hugging her

"Two weeks ago it's so beautiful here" "yeah you are" he said without thinking then he blushed "so how do you like east high?" "it's ok I made a new friend Ryan Evans do you know him?" troy got mad but regained his cool "oh yeah sure I know Ryan the g-- I mean great drama king" troy said in a happy tone "well I have to go Gabs" said Ryan eyeing troy rudely "Gabriella" "yeah troy" "I need to tell you something but please before you interrupt let me finish" "go on" "you see Ryan has split personalities one minute he's a really funny person and the next he snaps." "he has a twin sister sharpay right well last weekend Ryan had one of his "moments" and hit sharpay badly he knocked her unconscious Gabriella then when she woke up on her bed room floor covered in blood and Ryan walked in like nothing happened I can't and won't let that happen to you brie" Gabi was in shock Ryan was really nice to her this morning but why would troy make this up? He is her best friend and she was having a hard time believing him ok "troy whatever you say." "Brie please just listen--" "no troy I can't just quit while your ahead ok" with that she walked away

A FEW DAYS LATER 

"Hey Gabi" Ryan said "oh hey Ryan what's up?" "Nothing much so what's new in the world?" "I guess nothing but you cant be so sure" said Gabi "um Ryan?" "hmm" "I need to talk to you" "ok talk" Ryan said confused "do you have split personalities?" she blurted out "what did you say?" Ryan said anger filling his body SPIT IT OUT WHAT DID YOU SAY GABRIELLA?" "n-nothing Ryan I s-swear" Gabi said Ryan couldn't take it another person had found out he couldn't control it he was already chasing Gabriella "you little bitch come back here" Gabriella started to run faster his calls getting louder she found a flight of stairs she didn't recognize she followed them up hopefully getting away from Ryan. She opened the door to reveal a roof top garden and troy standing there. "Brie?" troy he's gone crazy he screamed at me troy you need to help him she was sobbing into troy's chest "_how could he do this to her"_ He thought "it's ok Gabi its going to be ok" "I cant face him I just cant" Gabi sobbed "I know brie want me to walk with you?" "y-yes" her hard sob turn to light hiccups. Two periods later they were walking down stairs to his and Gabi's class "hey c'mon were going to be late" he said to the distressed brunette in back of him _"hmm how can I make her relax?"_ then troy smiled _"I know" _he walked behind Gabriella and picked her up putting her on his back and said "here go to sleep I'll wake you when we get to class ok?" "yes troy" "that's my baby brie" Gabi smiled and kissed his temple and got comfy troy just smiled a goofy smile and walked to class. In class Gabi was all ready done her work and was aloud to read a book quietly until a paper note landed on her desk she un folded it and it said: _Gabi meet me in the music room after this class I want 2 talk to u personally.._ Gabi was confused by this it didn't say a name she was debating on going then she sighed and responded back: _ok?_ And left it on her desk to go to the bathroom


End file.
